


Bookworm

by xMyBlackParade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, shy!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel, the shy librarian, gives tough and badass Dean the best surprise ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr I saw some time ago. Just changed it a little because... I'm not deally into bottom!Dean

 

 

"I'm just saying this is pretty stupid and I have no need to be here," Dean complained shouting to Sam on their way to hell. And by hell he meant the local library.

Sam opened his eyes and leaned forward with a frown, his hand finding the volume wheel on the stereo and turning it down until James Hetfield's voice was nothing but a whisper, gaining himself a punch on the shoulder from his brother. "Keep your hands on the wheel. You're such an uncultured moron," replied Sam with blank eyes.

"You wish, you son of a bitch," a snarky grin showed up on Dean's pierced lip, causing the ring wrapped around his bottom lip to shine with all the light from their surroundings. "I've read more than you think."

"Your porn magazines don't count. Not even the gay ones."

Dean flashed another smirk. "Don't judge. They get me hot."

"I know that. And speaking of hot, how aren't you roasting in there?" Sam said with a huff while sweeping with his hand the little drops of sweat resting on his forehead.

There had been an unusual amount of sun for a September afternoon, supposed to be chill and even cold. But here they were, almost eighty five degrees outside and a heavy, worn leather jacket resting on Dean's shoulders, not to mention the black AC/DC t-shirt showing from beneath and the, also black, skin-tight pants.

"A little heat ain't gonna stop me, right Sammy?" A shrug followed the short explanation.

"Apparently not. When will you install a proper air conditioner in here?" Sam fanned himself with his hands in an exaggerated manner.

"Never. Can't touch my baby," replied Dean before his smile disappeared and a frown took over his face. "Don't distract me. Why did I have to come with you?"

"Because helping your little brother carry the thousand books he plans on taking borrowed from the library is way more important than dyeing your goddamn hair."

"So now you're little?" Dean huffed back and laughed. "You're fucking taller than me."

"That's right, shorty. But I don't care." A winner smile appeared on Sam's lips while he perched his right arm on the window frame and Dean replied with a growl, scrunching up his face, hands tightening on the car's wheel.

"Oh well, good for you! Let's just get done with this. Couldn't Bobby come with you? Or maybe Charlie. She gets all of your geeky stuff."

"They're busy, and you were not. So stop complaining, we're here." both of them looked up from the road to the official looking building, Dean parking the big black car on the street and sighing. "This is gonna suck."

"You'll be fine," Sam told him.

"They'll kick me out for being too sexy."

"Yeah, sure Dean," He grinned and opened the door, getting halfway out before adding, "or maybe they'll think you're fresh out of jail and they'll stay out of your way?" And with that, he closed the car's door and headed to the building.

Dean frowned and got out too, a speech forming in his head about how his tattoos only made him look hotter and not like an ex convict crack dealer like dad had said.

 

 

Sam was about to explode. He'd been at the library for just about twenty minutes, he couldn't find the information he needed, the ticking of the clock sounded too loud and his older brother was sitting next to him humming some classic rock song and playing the drums with the table and a pencil and, basically, driving him nuts.

"Dean," he said exasperated, closing his book with a snap and looking at the man next to him, who stopped his tapping on the table to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can't find what I need. Go over to the counter and ask Gabe to give you the code for 'The Limits of Humanistic Law Teaching'."

"The hell is that?" Dean frowned.

"A freaking book, Dean. By Gary Bellow. Now go."

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that," Dean wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning a glare and a smack from Sam. He stood up, annoyed. "Okay, okay! Control your fucking hormones. Who do I ask?"

"Gabriel! Ask Gabriel" Sam shouted before blushing when a handful of angry gazes and "shh!"s were shot at him. Dean smirked and left. Sam sighed in relief, pulling softly at his hair in an attempt to regain control before looking down at his book and continuing his reading.

 

 

Dean approached the counter trying to remember the name given by Sam when he saw a man behind the huge wooden bar separating him from the rest of the library. Dean could only see his back, the other man was facing a bookshelf on the wall, but he got to see his attire. A long sleeved white shirt and a vest with those old fashioned diamond patterns. Short black hair that curled a little around his ears. Shorter than him. _Good ass_ , Dean thought, _but definitely a nerd._

He stood next to the counter, resting his hands on it. "Hey Gabe, Sammy sends his love."

The face that greeted him wasn't at all what he expected. He didn't look like a douchebag, he didn't fit the description Sam had given him sometime. The man in front of him was, hell, he was beautiful and Dean felt the sudden urge to break a glass to get his manhood back. The man in front of him, _definitely not Gabriel_ , was pale, with an angel face, some stubble showing on his jaw and a deep baby blue gaze that looked at him questioningly.

Dean was too busy staring to explain himself, which he first thanked because he got to see the pink blush creeping up the pale man's cheeks, until something seemed to click on the blue-eyed's mind as he tilted his head slowly.

"Winchester?... Sam. I thought you were taller."

"And I thought you were nicer. Nice to meet you, Gabe."

"Jesus- I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that, I just, Gabriel talks a lot about you and-" a frown interrupted the frantic flow of words before he stopped and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Dean shot back, also frowning, their introduction seeming a little less clear in his head.

"I'm- my name is Castiel. I'm Gabriel's brother."

_Oh_ , Dean thought because OH, that explained a lot. And it made him feel less guilty about thinking dirty stuff about this guy, which made him smirk and lean forward, his confidence striking as soon as he was sure he wasn't flirting with his brother's crush.

"Castiel? Pretty name for a pretty boy, but such a mouthful. My name's Dean. Nice to meet you."

The color on Castiel's cheeks intensified as he swallowed visibly and staggered a little. "Hello, Dean." Unexpectedly, but pleasantly so, Cas' low and a little raspy voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He coughed a little and grinned.

"So. My brother's fucking your brother? Or your brother is fucking mine?"

"I am unaware as of my brother's sexual habits," replied Cas in a quiet voice, half turning his face.

Dean chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Sammy sent me to find some book and told me to ask Gabe for help, but he isn't around, is he?"

Castiel shook his head slowly before replying, "He's sick, so he stood at home, I'm taking both our shifts. But I am qualified to help you too, if that's okay." He seemed surprised at his own words, fidgeting around nervously with his fingers.

And it's not like Dean was about to take the offer down, but, honestly? All he could think about was how cute and innocent Cas seemed, and he imagined both of them holding hands, walking in a park, eating pie, having sex... He'll probably go for the romantic, meaningful kinda sex but Dean didn't care much. He could be like that.

He bit his lip and grinned, digging his fingers into his own palm to stop himself from thinking such things. "That sounds awesome, Cas. I'd like that."

"Okay. Well... Give me- I mean could you please- the book, I-"

"The Limits of Humanistic Law Teaching, by Gary Bellow," Dean thanked whoever helped him to remember the long ass name and offered Castiel a flashing smile, watching as he started searching on the computer.

 

 

Sam looked at the clock and sighed. Half hour had passed and his brother didn't come back with the book. Maybe he left, the asshole. He decided to get up himself since he was out of books to check, so he walked to the main room of the library to search for Dean and hopefully catch a glimpse of Gabriel, when he heard Dean yelling his name.

"Sammy! Got your book!" He was coming out of another room, beaming and waving a book in his hand at Sam's direction. Sam jogged over to join him before he could scream again and was surprised to see Gabriel's brother, all blush and awkwardness, following Dean.

"Dean. You must not shout here."

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry, Cas," Dean immediately lowered his voice to a whisper and smacked the book onto Sam's chest, who looked at him skeptically. "Here, Sammy, your nerdy stuff. Are you ready yet?"

Sam nodded and stepped closer to them. "Hey," he said, keeping it quiet. "I'm Sam."

"Sam," Castiel nodded and eyed him, "you're definitely as Gabe described you. It's my pleasure."

Sam smiled and, after a little awkward silence, waved goodbye. "Dean, let's go take the books."

"Oh, yes, sure. See you later, Cas." Dean winked at Castiel and turned around to follow Sam, not missing the way Cas' cheeks flushed again.

"When do you have it give the books back?" Rustled Dean.

"I don't know, two days maybe. Why?" Sam arched his eyebrows and looked at his brother suspiciously, but he just shrugged.

"I'm taking you to return them," he grabbed the bunch of books and rushed back to the car, leaving a confused Sam behind.

 

 

During the rest of the month, Sam went back to the library several times to return the read books and take new ones, and Dean stuck by his side each single time. Sometimes they'd catch Gabriel's shift and Dean would whisper "I'm gonna puke" and roll his eyes at Sam, leaving the place and coming back after a few hours to pick him up.

Others, they'd catch Castiel at his shift, Dean would volunteer to help him put books in their place or organize files, and Sam'd just leave Dean harass Cas in peace. After a few weeks, Dean knew how to organize books or fill an application for a library card better than Sam ever would. Say that Sam was amazed is to say the least, because never before had he seen Dean so focused in someone, even less when that someone tended to blush and stutter a lot.

Despite everything, he didn't mention Castiel and Dean never mentioned Gabriel either. They both knew, in their own way, that staying out of the other's love business was better.

After another short period, Sam would visit Gabriel at his house or meet him at the park with the excuse of going to do research, and Dean would often sneak out to the library on Castiel's late shifts to help him close and give him a ride home. And how much did it cost Dean to convince Castiel that the ride was no big deal and he was happy to make him go home safe...

Cas intrigued him in a way no one ever had done before, he was still shy with him but talked with a burning passion about books, art and all that kind of stuff. Sometimes he wouldn't talk at all but would listen to Dean go over and over about why classics were the best, call it classic rock or his Impala, or why Dean had chosen the tattoos that decorated his skin, all of this with sparkling eyes and honest, pure interest. Dean could get used to it.

 

 

One night, Dean headed to the library to pick Castiel up. He got off the car and played with his keys while walking inside.

"Hello, Dean." He listened to Castiel's usual greeting and smiled widely, pocketing his keys and looking up.

"Hey there, Cas. Ready to go home?"

Said man smiled, but it quickly faded and changed into a face of horror. "Yes. No. Oh God, Dean- I'm so sorry, I forgot- I mean, I..."

Dean rushed to Castiel's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, breathe, it's okay. What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, please accept my apologies, but I forgot to tell you... Gabriel is picking me up tonight, we have to attend a dinner at my grandmother's house. I was going to tell you, but I forgot..."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Cas, don't sweat it. It's totally fine. You don't have to be sorry."

Cas bit his lip and Dean's eyes automatically scanned the gesture. _Fucking kissable._ "But I made you come over for nothing-"

Dean shook his head again and waved a hand, dismissing the matter. "It's fine, really. When is Gabe coming over?"

Castiel hummed and looked at the clock. "In about thirty minutes, I believe."

"So you have a little time?" Dean grinned.

"You can stay if you please, but I'm afraid I have to order the books and put them back into place."

"I know, dork, I've been helping you do it for the last month or so. Mind if I help?"

A shy smile showed up on Cas' lips as he nodded. "That'd be great."

Dean spent more time watching Castiel than the actual books, but he still tried to pay enough attention to avoid messing it up. But he couldn't stop himself, they way Castiel's hips tilted when he walked, the way he smiled at Dean's stupid jokes, and the way he bit and licked his lips when he wasn't sure where he should put a book. Because, fuck, _his lips_.

"You are not listening, Dean."

Dean snapped out of his trance and chuckled lightly. "Honestly, Cas, I wasn't. I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Castiel didn't look angry or annoyed, but amused. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was saying the shade of red of that book is my favorite color." Somehow they had made it to the second floor of the library, and Dean didn't recognize this aisle.

Dean looked briefly at the paste of the book and hummed. "I was going to dye my hair that color!"

"Oh really? Well, I like your hair just as it is." More redness on the blue eyed's face appeared.

"Really? Thanks. But I also like that red cause it's the shade of your lips when you bite them," Dean blurted out.

There was an awkward silence and then both of them opened their eyes widely with the weight of realization.

"Wha- what?" Babbled Cas, looking up at Dean straight in the eye.

"What's- what," Dean said, equally confused before giving up in trying to speak.

Dean was desperately trying to find the right words to ask what had happened, maybe apologize, but before he could think further on it he was being pulled forward by his jacket by a nervous Cas. He leaned forward and closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Dean like his life depended on it.

Castiel was kissing him. Castiel was kissing him _hard_. Dean's brain was practically dead, so dead he couldn't even kiss back. After a few moments with no response, Castiel pulled back and turned around.

"Dean- I misunderstood your comment, I'm so-"

The mention of his name brought him back to the moment and his lust surged like a wave washing over him. "Shut up, Cas, you just caught me off guard."

Cas was opening his mouth to reply but Dean didn't give him the time, pulling him back close to him and kissing him like he wanted from the first goddamn time he saw him. A tiny moan escaped Cas' lips and Dean took that as an invitation to go on, his hands sliding down to cradle the small of Cas' waist.

They kissed like they needed each other to live, tongues meeting and teeth scraping. After what felt forever, but not enough, they broke the kiss to take air into their burning lungs, but didn't get apart from each other.

"Cas, fuck, wanted this for so long." Dean's hot breaths getting lost in Cas' mouth and jaw, Cas' fingers locked tight in Dean's hair.

"Likewise, Dean. Since I first saw you."

Dean brought one of his hands up to brush Cas' bottom lip with his thumb.

"Such a fucking great kisser, damn, your lips were made for this."

"There's more that they can do."

Dean's eyes darkened in arousal and shock at Cas' raspy voice that just screamed Sex! At him. He didn't wait for an answer, just opened his mouth seductively and took Dean's thumb in, sucking slowly on the fingertip and taking it slowly further into his mouth, covering it in spit. He then gave a long lick to Dean's digit and he lost it.

Closing his eyes, Dean pleaded. "Fuck, Cas, please."

Cas smiled a coy grin and leaned forward to whisper, "what is it, Dean? What do you want?"

"Get your mouth on me, fuck, fucking- agh," his hips arched involuntary and he knew he was about to give up, not giving a damn they were on a fucking public space. "Please, damn, fucking blow me, Cas!"

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, thinking he'd offend Castiel for being so dirty or whatsoever, but when he opened his eyes to apologize there was no sight of his angel. He looked around before looking down and almost choking on his spit, because there he was, Cas on his knees in front of him, black mane shinning with sweat and a wild look in his eyes Dean never thought he'd get to see.

Without much preamble, Cas got a grip of Dean's zipper and undid it before dragging the fabric down to Dean's thighs and getting a hold of Dean's sticky flesh. It was hot and heavy in his hand and Cas fucking loved it, getting so tempted by it he didn't wait much to get it into his mouth.

It was so fast Dean lost track of what was happening for a little time, but it didn't last long as he felt Cas' steady and firm sucks and licks to his shaft. He dug his fingernails in his palms, moaning obscenely and loudly, trying to grab a hold of something, _anything_ that could stop him from coming so fast.

Castiel's tongue moved expertly along Dean's length, swirling on the tip and lapping the underside, getting Dean so close to coming he thought he'd explode and then pulling back to breathe, but only to get back into it with the same intensity he'd talk about books. _Maybe more._

_"Ah_ \- Cas, fuck, ah-" Dean couldn't do much but prompt him to go on with the little filthy noises cascading out of his mouth, but Cas seemed to have enough with that. With a particular move, he deep throated Dean's cock and it was the most perfect, motherfucking awesome thing he'd ever felt.

They were so into it they almost missed the unlocking sound of the main door, and even then they didn't break apart.

"Castiel? Where are you, bro?" _Shit!_ That'd be Gabriel's voice, coming over to pick his little brother up without imagining he was giving a dirty and very hot blowjob in the upstairs aisles.

"Cas- fuck, baby, someone's coming-" Dean tried to warn.

Cas pulled off for a moment, only to say "Yes, you are. In my mouth." One of his hand sneaked up to caress Dean's thighs and cup his balls. Dean didn't know what made it, Castiel's voice coming from his used throat, the final sucks to the contact, but before he knew it he was losing it and coming hard down Cas' throat.

He was breathless and panting as Castiel swallowed around him and stood up, helping him redo his jeans and planting a quick kiss on Dean's lips. Dean moaned as he tasted himself on the other man's lips, and Castiel fucking _purred_ in satisfaction.

"Cas, man, that wasn't- this isn't fair, I didn't-"

Cas chuckled at Dean's turn to stutter and shook his head, leaning in to whisper, "tonight I'm gonna finger myself thinking about you, and it will be so hot and filthy I will come within seconds."

Dean was speechless, his mind couldn't process all of this. Castiel had just given him a blowjob and talked dirty to him and that, that's just not something you see daily.

"I'm up here!" Castiel suddenly shouted, and Dean jumped a little in surprise.

"Hurry up, Cassie, grandma waits!"

"I know, Gabriel!" Cas handed Dean the door keys and kissed him one last time. "Lock the door when you leave, please. I'll see you soon."

Dean couldn't do but nod and steal another kiss from Cas' lips.

He smiled and kissed back before pulling the, apart from each other and turning around, sprinting for the stairs. "I'm coming!", he shouted at his brother but Dean couldn't help to want to see that.

 

 

Of course Dean did as he was told. He waited until he heard the brothers' voices get lost, and used this time to recover himself from the _oh so amazing_ experience he'd just had, breathing deeply and exhaling quietly. He moved slowly through the empty aisles and downstairs, going for the exit, getting out and immediately locking the doors.

The little walk to get his car seemed to take forever, and when he was finally in, he took a moment to calm himself. Because, fuck, what was going to happen then? They weren't anything official, but there had been Cas, on his knees in front of him. Does that mean Cas liked him back? _Well, apparently, the guy just blew you. Probably yes._

His ride home was silent, no music blasting from the speakers. He was tired and wanted to sleep for ten years straight. But he still had a lot of thinking to do about the whole thing, he had to see Cas soon, he had to give him the library keys, but at least not for tonight.

Tonight, he thought as he got home and into his room, kicking off his tattered boots and discarding the black hoodie before throwing himself on the mattress and closing his eyes. Tonight he'd get to sleep and snore like he liked to.

"DEAN!"

Maybe not, then. The yell came from downstairs and made him growl as he got up. "What is it?!"

"Come here!"

With a sigh, Dean stood up again and rushed to the studio, where his dad was sitting on his desk reading over some papers. Sometimes, coming from a lawyers' family could be exhausting.

"Here."

John looked up and frowned a little. "Have you seen Sam?"

"I thought he was here," Dean scowled back and looked around. "Where is he?"

"If I knew, d'you think I'd be asking?" They both rolled his eyes, John because of the obvious of the situation, Dean just because.

"Have you tried his phone?"

"Yeah, sends to voicemail. Go look for him, we have a case to check on,"

"Why me?" Dean instantly protested. "Let Charlie do it!"

"Charlie is studying for her finals. And since you have nothing better to do..."

"Actually, I was going to-"

"I said you have nothing better to do. Go find him."

Another sigh of resignation. "Yes, sir." And he left the room.

 

 

Dean hopped back into the car, boots and hoodie back on, annoyed and sleepy. "I'm gonna murder you, Sam," he said out loud before starting the car to drive around.

He went around town for some good twenty minutes, looking out for his brother. He'll blame the sleepiness for not thinking about it before, but after he drove in front of the library, he thought he had clue of where his brother would be.

Castiel's house wasn't far from here. With a good chance, Gabriel would be there too. And with more luck, Sam would be with him.

It was late, late for a visit anyway, around 10.30 pm, but he still hoped someone would answer the door. He knocked a few times at the huge wooden door, not bothering of going for the bell. He waited, and he was about to step back when the door opened wide, Cas showing up, looking adorably confused with his pajamas and round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Uhm, hello, Dean." He said with his usual blush.

"Hey, Cas," Dean smiled and coughed. The shorter man stepped aside and motioned for Dean to come in, mumbled all rushed and nervous. "I'm sorry, it's freezing out there, weather changes so fast, I didn't-"

"Cas. Breathe."

Castiel did as he was told. "What are you doing here, anyway? D-doesn't bother me, but-"

"I was just wondering if Sammy would be over here with Gabe. My dad needs him home now."

"Gabriel and Sam went over to the cinema," Cas provided, "but they left a while ago, they should be home soon."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. Castiel shifted on his feet, uncomfortable, looking anywhere but to the man standing in front of him. Dean sighed and shook his head, ready to speak, before he was abruptly interrupted by Cas.

"Cas, I-"

"Aren't you cold? It's cold out there. Sit down," he pointed to the couch, "I'll get you something to drink. Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea sounds nice, but-"

"Shh. I'll go."

He disappeared through a door Dean supposed headed to the kitchen, and he sighed once again and perched himself on the couch for a moment. He tapped his fingers on his lap briefly and chuckled. "Fuck this."

Following Cas' steps he went into the kitchen, finding the back of his favorite librarian, like the day he first saw him. Only this time, he was wearing pajamas and preparing him a tea. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like the sight, _a lot_.

Carefully, he walked closer and placed his hands on Castiel's hips. The man shivered at the touch, but didn't move. "Dean-"

"Shh," he whispered in the crook of Cas' neck. "What have you been doing?"

"Your- I- tea?" Cas offered. .

"Before I arrived, I mean." And he wasn't being subtle but shit, he needed to know.

Cas sighed and bit his lip, lowering the volume of his voice and closing his eyes. "I didn't get to do- _what I told you I'd do_ , because Gabriel was here and then I had to do the dishes and-"

"So I didn't miss it?" Dean mumbled against the man between his arms' neck, nipping gently at the skin.

"Not really, no, ah-"

"Maybe I can help you with it."

Expecting more words or maybe more preambles, Dean was startled when Castiel turned around in his arms and kissed him, quick but deep. "Come here," he whispered against Dean's lips before pulling apart and taking Dean's hand, leading them both to his room.

Cas closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling slowly. He glanced at Dean, who was watching him intently. He sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Cas to step closer to him.

"I want you, Dean," was all Castiel could say because he was being pulled down and kissed. Their hands found their ways to each other's clothes and started ripping them of their bodies, only pulling appart to get rid of their shirts. All of their clothes landed on random spots on the bedroom's floor, their thump sounds discarded by both men. The kisses and shy touches quickly turned into a heavy make out, Cas in Dean's lap, both of them gropping everything they could from the other's body. Cas pressed a hand flat against Dean's chest and mumbled hotly against his ear, who shivered and nodded. Cas wanted him to move and he was definitely going to.

 

He moved back and laid himself on the bed, pulling Cas along, who followed more than gladly. He sat down over Dean's hips and braced himself on his thighs, hips rocking slowly and breath quickening. With a swift move he pressed himself flushed against Dean, panting and closing his eyes. "Wanna fuck me, Dean?"

And how in hell was Dean supposed not to get turned on by that? He couldn't reply, his lungs were on fire, pretty much like his whole body. He nodded twice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Cas," he said raggedly. Cas' finger sneaked up and down his side, delicately tracing patterns in the tanned skin.

"You have to beg for it," he said in a triumphant tone, and Dean? Dean lost it on that instant. He moved his hands quickly, in an attempt to bring Castiel closer, but he just chuckled and straightened his back again. "No, no touching until you ask for it."

"Hell, Cas, I'm not the kinda guy who begs."

Castiel shrugged and circled his hips. "I have all the time in the world."

The circular motions of the brun and the friction they provided against Dean's dick were driving him crazy. And not being able to touch was helping that, too. He pushed his hips up repeatedly, and Cas lost balance for a second, but he then steadied himself back and chuckled.

"We could do this the easy way..."

Dean didn't reply, just closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his face. He was determined not to beg, until he listened to little slick noises and throaty groans. He only stole one gaze, but that was enough for him. He'd lost.

Because right in his lap was the man he wanted the most, sucking on his own fingers with lustful eyes and tense body. He sucked and licked on the digits until they were perfectly covered in his spit, and slowly drove them down his body, across his chest, playing with his pink hard nipples and further down. Across his stomach and down to his inner thigh, his eyes shutting down, mouth falling open in arousal.

Two fingers found their way to his ass and a little muffled sound left his mouth as he inserted them in the wet tight hole. Dean couldn't move, just opening his eyes wide and practically drooling with the sight, Cas' face red and sweaty, hot like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was when Cas decided to add another finger and start riding his own hand that Dean's words flowed out of his mouth like a river.

"Castiel, fuck- Fuck baby you look so good like this, you have no idea, just-" He tugged at his own hair in frustration and growled. "I need to touch you, I-"

"Ready to beg, Dean?" A lazy grin splayed on Cas' face, and Dean couldn't do but accept his defeat.

"Yes, shit, please Cas, I won't last any longer if you keep- fuck, just let me fuck you, please, I need to feel you."

Cas leaned down again and captured Dean's mouth in a hot kiss, teeth biting down on the lower lip, tugging gently at the lip ring. Between panting and kissing back, Dean didn't see Cas' hand sliding down until it was firmly strocking his cock, the fist moving up and down his shaft, Cas' own dick sliding hotly on his lower stomach.

Dean didn't know where to focus, the lips on his own, the left hand's fingers on his nipple or the right one on his cock, until Cas kneeled over him and moved his ass to meet the tip of his cock, and _shit he should focus right there._

His hands flew to stroke the soft flesh on Castiel's pale, narrow hips, and listened to the little moans coming from the other man grow louder and stronger. Circling hips and curled toes, he closed his eyes and felt his lower stomach burn and want. Without waiting he bucked his hips up, earning a gasp from Cas.

"Dean, fuck- do that again." Dean did as he was told, causing Castiel to claw at Dean's chest deeply, his nails digging and marking the skin. "I feel you everywhere, my God." "Shit, Cas, I never thought you could talk like this," Dean replied between pants and gasps. "I'm not indifferent to porn, I just know how to hide it" Cas shot Dean a killer smile and rocked his hips back and forth on the taller man's lap. They moved against each other quickly, overwhelmingly fast, but still they weren't disappointed. Cas leant down to kiss Dean's mouth and suck on his pierced lip, his fingers sneaking down to cup his balls. Dean kept his hands on the other man's hips and thighs, squeezing just the right places. Not much time went by before they were both coming, a white and sticky mess forming between their bodies. They kissed some more, and kept their bodies tangled all the way into the post-coital make out, until they finally went to sleep in the middle of playful bites and senseless mumbles. 

Dean opened his eyes and yawned. He'd just had the weirdest and sexiest dream, he was begging to a fucking librarian to get hot with him, and that just didn't make-

He felt something tighten around his waist and held his breath when he found Cas curled up next to him, his arms the ones around Dean's waist, shifting slowly on the mattress. The memories from earlier rushed in his brain and he remembered everything crystal clear. Looking at the clock, he realized he'd just slept for twenty minutes, which was good, cause he still needed to find Sam and take him home. But after seeing Cas so close to him, he didn't want to leave so fast.

Cas' hair was a mess and their bodies were sticky with sweat and come, but he didn't really care. He pulled the messy man against him closer and inhaled his scent, closing his eyes.

"Hello, Dean," he heard the shy voice and chuckled at the tone.

"Getting ashamed after all we did?"

He felt Cas' skin heating up against him as Cas supported his face on Dean's chest.

"Just a little, yeah."

"Why that?"

"It's just- you know, uhm... New."

Dean nodded in agreement. "You're right, baby."

They immersed in a peaceful silence for a while, Dean's hand playing with the dark hairs at the back of Cas' head, who steadied his breath and closed his eyes. A few minutes went on like this before Castiel broke the silence, his voice sounding awkward in the quiet space.

"Dean. I need to know..."

"Ask away."

"Was this," a sigh accompanied the short words. He rolled off Dean and onto the bed,propping himself up on his elbows and watching Dean intently. "Was this a one night stand?"

For a weird reason Dean didn't know yet, his heart felt crumpled and broken at Cas' words. His lungs and eyes were on fire and his throat was dry. "I don't- do you want it to be?"

Cas' eyes widened as he shook his head. "No! No way. But you, I'm not sure-"

Dean's relieved laughter cut off Cas' sentence as he pulled him back close. "You're an idiot, Cas, you scared me."

"I didn't meant to, I'm-"

"You're sorry. I know. Shh." Pressing his lips to Cas', Dean made him stop talking. He exhaled slowly, feeling the air passing through his nostrils and the heat pressed against him. "This was in no way a one night stand, not for me anyway. I'm not good at words, sometimes I'm even worse than you, I can get really nervous, and I don't know, I guess, if you-"

"Dean."

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to regain self control. "I guess I'm kinda asking you to be my boyfriend, maybe." The weak giggles coming from the man in his arms made Dean open his eyes, his face flushed and palms sweaty. "Don't laugh at me, Cas, c'mon-"

But it was Cas' time to interrupt. He pulled him in closer and kissed him hard on the lips, euphoric. Their limbs tangled and their tongues found their way to meet the other's, kissing for what felt like hours, and after that they only pulled apart so Cas could give his answer.

"With this, I guess I'm trying to say yes." And they kissed again.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home, I just got a little distracted. Yes, sir. Be there soon." Sam hung the call up and sighed. "We weren't supposed to be back this late."

"Chill, babe," Gabriel chuckled and pressed his hand onto the small of Sam's back, unlocking the door with his free hand. Just grab your stuff and I'll take you back to daddy in no time."

Sam couldn't help but smile, despite his dad sounding mad over the telephone. He could wait. They walked in but Gabriel stopped Sam after a few steps, putting a hand over his lips to keep him from being loud. He then pointed down at the floor.  
 "Bootprints," he whispered, looking around. "Must check on Castiel. Don't move."

The shorter man released his -now- boyfriend and headed over to the living room as quietly as possible, taking a baseball bat out of behind the big old bookshelf. He walked over to his little brother's room, Sam following closely, and banged the door open in a loud attempt to stop whatever thievery was going on, holding the bat with both hands and getting it ready to hit whoever he needed to.

"Leave Cas alone, I'll kill you!"

What they found was nothing they were expecting. Two men watching them back, their brothers, naked. Castiel on top of Dean watching Gabriel with a horrified expression, Dean watching Sam with a 'what can I say?' one. Gabriel processed the picture for a few seconds before dropping the bat to the floor and rubbing a hand over his red face.

"Bro, dude, what the hell?"

"Gabriel- I thought you-" Cas rushed, but he got interrupted by an obnoxious laughter courtesy of his big brother and some muffled giggles from Sam.

"Literally shut up, Jesus," Gabriel turned around and hid his forehead on Sam's shoulder in a vague attempt to stop laughing. "Is this why you were always so eager to go work at the library? The Winchester boy? You're such a freak, Cas."

"Little reminder that you're right there fondling the other Winchester boy, Gabriel." Dean pointed out, starting to get a little tired of being laughed at. He pulled his boyfriend closer to his body and pulled the covers over them. "Now if you excuse us, we've been fucking all night and we need to rest, thank you."

"You're disgusting. I hope you used condoms."

"We did, did you? Sammy, did you fuck him? Or you went whole hot psycquic girl on him?"

Sam went red at the mention and rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Dean," he said, pulling Gabriel out of the room, taking his backpack and walking out of the house. Gabe didn't seem to want to stop laughing anytime soon as they both hopped back into Gabriel's car.

"That was really awkward."

"Sammy, relax." Gabriel stopped laughing this time and offered Sam his hand, which he took. He squeezed it and kissed all of his fingers before sighing. "This is a good thing. We'll go on double dates and all."

"Just drive," said Sam, half chuckling.

"Does a foursome sound appealing to you?"

"Oh God, just drive, Gabriel!"

They both laughed with it but Gabriel finally started driving. Sam looked out the window and smiled. He would finish his job and have Gabe sleeping over, because after all, why would Dean be the only bookworm to have fun? 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it is awfully written, but I started writing it at 3 am and I was hungry, and now I'm too lazy to polish it up.  
> Posting this in honor of S9 finale, anyway! (a month later, whatever.)
> 
> PS. I'm aware of how rushed and unconsistent the story is... Again, I'm so sorry! This had so much potential.


End file.
